For a Fact
by SkyGem
Summary: 8059. Dedicated to PrincessxthexRipper. Ever since they took the next step in their relationship, Hayato has been avoiding Takeshi, and he wants to know what's up. And what's with this sudden clinginess to Tsuna? Rated for slightly suggestive themes.


Summary: 8059. Dedicated to PrincessxthexRipper. Ever since they took the next step in their relationship, Hayato has been avoiding Takeshi, and he wants to know what's up. And what's with this sudden clinginess and protectiveness of Tsuna? Rated for slightly suggestive themes.

SkyGem: A super fluffy fic about a pairing I'm starting to not hate as much as I used to, dedicated to my sweet PrincessxthexRipper. I hope you like it, Na.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"_Haa…haa…Ta-Takeshi…it hurts…"_

_A hand on his waist._

_A voice whispering in his ear._

"_You want me to stop?"_

"_N-no!" he gasped._

_Moments later, he let out a gasp of pleasure, and his eyes rolled into his head a little…_

"Mmh…"

Sea-green eyes snapped open, at the sleepy noise, and one Gokudera Hayato jerked up into a sitting position, face taking a pretty pink tinge at the sight of his sleeping lover.

Memories rushed into his mind of the night before, the silveret practically fell out of bed and scrambled to get some clothes on his lithe frame.

Halfway through getting his shirt on, Hayato heard the rustling of sheets, and a sleepy voice asking, "Hayato…? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" stuttered out Hayato, trying to sound casual as he cast around in his mind for an excuse to get out over here, and fast. "It's just…I forgot I had to see Tsuna for something! I'll…see you later, alright?"

Takeshi, clearly still half-asleep, didn't seem to hear the stuttering, and made a noise of agreement before turning onto his stomach, burying his head into the pillows to block out the sunlight.

Finishing getting dressed and trying to ignore the pain emanating from his backside, Hayato high-tailed it out of there, heading towards his boss's office.

Bursting through the large double doors, the storm was relieved to see that he hadn't come too early and that his boss was indeed sitting at his table, already started on the paperwork of the day.

"Juudaime!" cried Hayato, throwing himself at the startled brunet, and clinging pitifully to him, "Y-you've got to help me!"

* * *

When a groggy Takeshi finally came downstairs to eat, having reluctantly relinquished his warm covers for the temptation of food, it was already lunch time, and Tsuna, Lambo, and Hayato were seated at the table, eating their meals.

Looking up upon his arrival, Tsuna threw his rain an apologetic look, saying, "Takeshi. Good morning. I'm sorry for not waiting for you. We didn't think you'd be up any time soon."

Letting out a good-natured chuckle, Takeshi waved it off, saying, "It's fine, it's fine. It's not like I want to eat any meat right after waking up anyways."

And with that, the cheerful young man dropped by the kitchens to pick up a bowl of cereal for himself before returning to the table to rejoin his fellow guardians.

Upon sitting down, he shared a smile with Lambo, and looked to greet Hayato, but the silveret was already babbling excitedly to Tsuna about their upcoming visit to Japan. It had been almost a year since any of them had returned to their homeland, and predictably, excitement was running high.

With a laugh, Takeshi joined in the conversation, saying, "Ne, we should definitely go to TakeSushi first thing! I miss my oyaji's sushi! It'll be on the house!"

Hayato clicked his tongue in an annoyed fashion at this, saying, "Urusai, yakyuu baka. We'll do whatever Juudaime wants to do first."

There was a moment of silence at this, and Takeshi, shocked, couldn't think of a way to reply.

This was the first time Hayato had acted so…puppy-ish towards Tsuna in a long time; the silveret had matured quite a bit and had learned to show his loyalty in ways other than threatening everyone that didn't agree with his precious Juudaime, or those that dared to act too casual towards him.

"Hayato," chastised Tsuna, looking at the older male with a slightly disapproving frown on his face, and Hayato looked down, blushing in embarrassment at having been scolded.

For the rest of lunch, Hayato wouldn't even look at Takeshi, and the moment the silveret was done eating, he immediately fled the scene, giving the excuse of having to replenish his stock of dynamite.

And that's how it went for the rest of the week, with Hayato fleeing every time he saw Takeshi, and Takeshi starting to get more and more worried that maybe he'd done something wrong.

Finally, when the cheerful guardian couldn't take it anymore, Takeshi cornered his lover one day, dragging the protesting younger boy off to his room.

Once they'd gotten to Takeshi's room, he locked his door, and pushed Hayato to take a seat on the bed.

Then, bending over so that he was looking his lover straight in the eyes, Takeshi asked, "What's wrong, Hayato?"

Leaning back a little to widen the distance between the two of them, Hayato averted his gaze, saying, "It's nothing, baka. Now let me go. I need to go see Tsuna."

"Don't lie to me," snapped Takeshi, and Hayato's eyes immediately flickered to him at the uncharacteristic display of frustration in Takeshi's voice and in his expression.

"You've been avoiding me all week," said Takeshi, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Please, just tell me if I did something wrong or…or if you want to…if you want to break-"

"That's not it," growled Hayato, once again not able to look Takeshi in the eye.

"Then what is it?" demanded Takeshi.

Casting his gaze to the floor, his face turning an endearing crimson, Hayato stuttered, "I-it's bout last week…"

"Yes…?" asked Takeshi patiently.

"W-well…I guess I'm just e-embarrassed…"

"Embarrassed?" asked Takeshi incredulously, and Hayato's face turned, if possible, even redder.

"W-well, I wasn't exactly acting manly, you know, moaning like that and everything. I just…I didn't want you to see that. It's embarrassing. Juudaime said that I should just act like normal but…"

So that's where the clinginess and sudden return to his old protectiveness had come from.

Takeshi just let out a laugh of relief at this, glad that Hayato wasn't upset at him or anything.

"Hey! D-don't laugh at me!" Hayato exclaimed indignantly, which only caused Takeshi to laugh even more.

Climbing onto Hayato's lap so that he was straddling him and taking his face in both hands, Takeshi gave his lover a quick, innocent peck on the lips, smiling sweetly at him as he said, "I, for a fact, thought you looked adorable, and I'll promise to keep it a secret between us if you promise not to avoid me like that ever again, ne?"

There was a moment's silence before his reply came in the form of lips crashing onto his own.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, ne? I'm sorry if it's too OOC! If you're not satisfied with this, Na, I can try writing another one _.


End file.
